If I Fell
by tarapoynter13
Summary: Emma thought that going on tour would be the best experience she ever had, until she met Danny Jones. Rated M..Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I would love all kinds of feedback.

I don't own a lot of people that I wrote about..especially Mcfly, The Saturdays, and Miley Cyrus.

I'm not from Egland nor do I know the lingo that well...so sorry I can't make them talk like they're supposed to.

* * *

Chapter 1

I finish my daily routine of working out every morning at 9 am sharp. When I hear "I f I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true and help me…" coming from somewhere inside my gym bag. I dig through the bag just as "..just holding hands" ends my ring tone.

"Damn." I find my phone and look to see that I just missed my best friend Carson's call. I really should get workout pants with pockets. We've been playing phone tag for a week. I was trying to get a hold of her to see if we could meet up when I was in Michigan. My home.

You see I live on the road now days. Not like I don't have a home, but as in I travel to be a back up dancer. Yeah it's not exactly my dream, but I love dancing and I definitely love the adrenaline rush that being on stage in front of thousands gives me. But I miss my two best friends Carson and Ella. So I was going to take advantage of when I was in Michigan, and try and visit them on every day off. So far I haven't even been able to get a hold of them.

I automatically redial Carson's number, praying that she picks up. Whoever is up there must have heard me, because it didn't even get to the second ring.

"Jeez man, you're a hard chick to get a hold of." I can hear the smile in her voice. That's what I love about talking to her on the phone; you don't have to guess her emotions. She wears them in her voice, like some wear them on their sleeves.

"I know, tell me about it." I can't help but smiling right with her. "I've missed you so much, you wouldn't believe it."

"I think I can feel you there." Her voice drops, and it kills me. This brings me back to why I've been trying to get a hold of her.

"How about meeting up when I have shows in Michigan? We could meet up on my days off, or the days I have shows, or both, just as long as I make rehearsals." I try to let my excitement show through.

"Hell yeah! Ella and I could be your groupies for the Michigan shows. No other backup dancers have groupies do they Em?"

"That would be so awesome! I don't think they do, but I would love to have the two of you for groupies. Does sex come with that offer?" I don't mention that I would only be in Michigan for a week, but I assume that she knows that. But I do get a laugh out of her with my last statement.

"So see you soon lover." I'm glad that she is my best friend; no one gets me like her.

"I can't wait, Love you!" And with that we hang up with promises that I'll call as soon as I get into town.

* * *

After a four hour ride cramped up on a tour bus, I can finally see the Welcome to Michigan sign, as we enter the great lake state. I'm so excited, I reach over and pick up my cell phone and start to text Carson.

"Just crossed the Michigan border! Call you from hotel." And with that I let out a little yelp with a happy dance. It might look like a potty dance though, I'm not too sure.

"What city are you from?" One of the girls, with short brown hair and a gorgeous face, from the support act, asks me.

It's kind of embarrassing that she saw me it the heat of the excitement, making a fool of myself. But I couldn't care less right now; I was going to see Carson and Ella. "Lansing, it's the capital. A pretty boring one at that. My name's Emma."

"Frankie." She says as we shake hands. "Are you going to be meeting up with people. I just saw your dance, and I figured."

"Yeah, my friends Ella and Carson. We're going to hang out this whole week. I'm super stoked."

I've been on this tour for a month and I hadn't really talked to anyone for more than a greeting, or instructions from the choreographer. So I definitely hadn't talked to any of the members of the bands. But Frankie seemed like a nice person.

"You're very lucky that you get to visit your friends. I have to go five months without seeing them. I would die without skype."

"Yeah too bad they can't come visit you, and then I could show you guys around my boring town." I laugh at the prospect of having people to hang out with, besides Carson and Ella. We were kind of loners in high school, so I never had a lot of friends.

"That would be awesome! Why didn't I think of asking them over here?! Would you do that if they can come? I mean I don't want to intrude on your week with your friends." She seems so happy that I can't say no.

"Why don't you go call them then?" And she runs over and gives me a great big hug and tells me thanks. And with that I know I've done the right thing.

* * *

What did you think??

Please review! I want to know if I should continue or not...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the length of the chapters. I don't own any of the characters, except Ella and Emma. Here's chapter two..I hope you like it.

Chapter 2

* * *

As we pull up to the hotel at two in the morning, I'm exhausted. I didn't sleep a wink on the way, first because I was excited then because I was talking to Frankie. Her friends are coming; they're taking a red eye tomorrow and will be here in the next afternoon.

She was so thrilled, she told me about them. She has seven people coming over, her boyfriend, and his four good friends, two of their girlfriends, one of which is her best friend.

I had no clue what I would do with these guys, not so much you can do in Michigan in the fall. I would just have to talk to Carson and Ella in the morning.

"Hey we have to room up with one other person. You want to be roomies?" Frankie comes over and asks me. Jeez I'm so glad that she and I are becoming friends, because I would actually have to find someone that I don't know and room with them if we weren't.

"Yeah thank you so much. You're a life saver."

So we drag are bags up to room 513, and I don't even care about unpacking, I strip to my underwear and shirt and lay down on the bed.

When I'm almost done counting the sheep, I remember that I promised Carson I would text her crazy ass. I jump out of bed and dig through my purse and find my cell "Hey sugar. I'm at the hotel! I need to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow! Xoxo Em"

And with that I'm off to dreamland.

My alarm doesn't miss a beat the next morning when at 7 am it goes off like normal. I drag my ass out of bed, thinking about maybe taking a nap later on today. I get dressed into my workout pants and a put on two sports bras. Yeah, that's normally how I work out, because my breasts annoy me so much. They're way too big for my liking.

As I sneak out the door, not to wake up Frankie, there is loud knocking on the door.

"What the FUCK!!" Frankie yells, pulling her pillow over her head.

I quickly open the door, and I'm knocked down by Ella and Carson. We all start screaming and hugging each other. God I've missed my girls.

"Hey, I'm Frankie. You guys must be Carson and Ella." Frankie says from her position on the bed. At least she's smiling though.

"Yup! I'm Carson, and this beauty is Ella." When I think beautiful, I think of Carson with her short red curly hair and bright blue eyes. She has freckles sprinkled across her face and a great curvy body that she never has to work for. I'm definitely jealous.

"Hi Frankie. Nice to meet you." Quiet Ella says. Ella has long blonde hair, with sea green eyes. She is tiny, but damn does she have a temper. Don't mess with our little Ella. She could kick some ass.

"Come on you guys let me get changed, and then we can go down to the lobby so Frankie can get some more rest." After they agree to it, I head to the bathroom to freshen up, and put on some clothes for the day.

"Okay let's go! We have some planning to do today." With that we headed off to the lobby to plan what we were going to do for the week, and what to do with Frankie and her group.

* * *

Please review. I want to know if anyone out there likes it. Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ella, Carson and I ended up at Ella's house for the day. Ella's parents are rich, and have a huge house that could fit three of my mom's house in it. With a garage that has too many cars in it, and everything. We use to spend our entire summer days here, just hanging out by the pool. That is until we got too interested in boys and her mom would never leave us alone, in fear of her precious baby girl getting knocked up. We started hanging out at mine or Carson's, where our parents don't really care what we do. Or they trust us. But I doubt the last one.

At Ella's we go through her closet and make up, picking out stuff that we like. The clothes don't really fit Carson and I anymore. Ella has a tiny body, while Carson has great hips, and a flat stomach. And well I have curves where they shouldn't be. I have a great body from working out, but huge hips, and boobs, that don't really fit with my body.

We start to catch up on things, like how senior year of high school is going great so far, and how Carson wants to take a year off before college, and Ella's gotten into UCLA already. I realize how much I'm missing out on silly things, like my senior prom. When I mention this to them, Carson laughs and tells me what a lucky bitch I am, not having to worry about things like college, that I just get to have a blast, and get paid for it. I don't correct her, and tell her that maybe I want to worry about college, and having a blow off year with them would be great. I just don't mention it anymore; I don't want to go into that argument, not this week.

"So what are we going to do when Frankie's friends get here?" I need their help coming up with ideas.

"Well there is a bonfire tomorrow night, good old Michigan, what else is there around here." Ella says. And we all agree, we've been to our fair share of bonfires. "Do you think they'll be up for it?"

"I don't know we'll ask them tomorrow, when they've rested."


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy! And review please!

* * *

Chapter 4

It was the afternoon of the bonfire, and we were getting ready while waiting for Frankie's guests to arrive. They were supposed to land at the airport at 5:30 and they would call us and we would go pick them up. Ella, Carson and I would all have to drive separate vehicles just to fit everyone, legally that is. Carson had her truck, so she could only take one other person. I picked up my car from storage earlier so I could drive three others. This left Ella with the last four.

Ella came out of the bath room with a bathrobe around her skinny frame. "That is the best shower I have ever seen, and jeez you could fit five people in that tub!" She takes her outfit out of her overnight bag. "What do you think?" She asks me while laying it out on the bed. She puts out her favorite pair of worn out flare jeans, with a long sleeve grey shirt that looks like it could be a dress, and a plaid scarf.

"It will look gorgeous on you." I tell her. It wouldn't look good on me, with my boobs and just how curvy I am. But with Ella's little frame it would be perfect for her.

"Damn! Hey sexy!" I say as Carson came out of the bathroom with her outfit on, and hair and makeup done. She had on some skinny's, with a three quarter flannel and her grey Roxy boots. Her red hair was straightened, and she only had mascara on; it accentuated her big blue eyes. "Anne Marie, I can't believe that it's you." I hadn't seen Carson dress up like this, and straighten her hair in, well maybe never.

"Emma! You know how I feel about the use of my name." I do know, but she looks like a whole new person, not my Carson. So I just wanted to make sure she was the same old Anne Marie Elizabeth Carson.

"Sorry. You just look different." I hope she won't hold a grudge, she sometimes likes to, especially when it comes to trivial things like her name.

"Well thanks, I think. You look great too." I had been the first one to get ready, I was anxious about tonight. I didn't want to let Frankie and her friends down. I was dressed simple, like I normally do, so I just assumed that her compliment was because she didn't want to ignore me after I told her how she looked.

Just then Frankie runs through the door. "Sorry! Rehearsal ran late, let me jump in the shower and I won't be long." With that she bolted to the bathroom.

Just as I hear Frankie turn on the shower, I hear her phone go off from on her bedside table. I pick it up and look at the screen to see if it was her boyfriend saying it was time to go pick them up. I see it says "Dougie calling" on the front of the screen and quickly answer it.

"Hello, Frankie's phone. She's busy right now, can I take a message?"

"Hey! You must be Frankie's friend that she's been telling me about. What is that girl doing? We're ready to be picked up!" Dougie's quirkiness that Frankie told me about, shows right through on the phone.

"Rehearsals ran late, so she just jumped in the shower, and then I'm not really sure how long it will take her after that."

"Trust me, we'll be here a while." He laughs.

"I'll have her call you when we're on our way."

"Thanks a bunch." With that I chuckle and we hang up.


End file.
